A ajudante de Harry Potter
by Anabel Black
Summary: /Off-line/ Priscila é uma trouxa, pelo menos é o que acha. Ela foi escondida de sua família bruxa e de todo o mundo mágico para não tornarse um perigo pra Voldemort. Só que sua avó de mentira cansa dessa enganação e pôe as cartas na mesa.
1. EU sou uma pessoa Normal

Priscila Vermont

**Cap. 1: Eu sou uma pessoa normal**

_Querido Diário,_

_Eu me chamo Priscila Vermont e tenho uma vida normal.Tenho dezesseis anos e moro em Londres, passo as férias na casa de meus avós maternos em uma "pequena fazenda". Meus pais são muito ocupados para prestarem atenção em mim, portanto na época de escola eu moro com minha melhor amiga, Catherine (Cat) e vou para sa aulas com ela. Estudamos juntas. _

_Meus pais são ricos, mas, como eu contei antes, não ligam para mim. Para eles, uma criança vale um milhão de dólares por cada década que vive... então me tratam como um negócio. Pagam para os pais de Cat cuidarem de mim e me dão uma singela mesada de mil euros por mês (caso haja emergência, mas eu gasto tudo em roupas e em boates). _

_No meu aniversário do ano passado, o presente que mais gostei foi um livro de família que minha avó me deu. Ela disse que era um livro mágico usado no século XV, mas que fora escondido para meus antecessores não serem condenados ao fogo. Minha vó disse que eles eram bruxos._

_Adorei a idéia de ser uma bruxa mirim, portanto comecei a praticar uns feitiços do livro. Mas nenhum funcionou de verdade. Vovó disse que faltava o principal, faltava a varinha mágica._

_Eu rio muito ao lembrar do que a vovó disse. Era sempre fora hilária. Ha... Varinha mágica... Mesmo assim eu gosto de voltar nas férias para a casa de meus avós para continuar a ler meu Livro._

_Ah, mais uma coisa, estou com uma dor na consciência... ontem eu esmigalhei uma aranha na mesa da Cat... a mãe dela teve que limpar tudo porque ficou muito sujo... (Como têm bichos que têm tanto sangue!)_

_Diário, hoje eu viajei pra casa dos me avós de novo, já estava ficando com saudades deles... E do meu livro também. Sabia que eu já decorei todos os feitiços daquele livro? São tão interessantes... _

------------------------------------------------

Do outro lado da cidade...

**O Profeta Diário**

"Hoje, dia 2 de setembro de 2005, mais um Auror foi morto na luta constante contra Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado. Haylin Hony, 25 anos e uma Auror muito famosa, saiu para uma missão secreta e não voltou mais. Um colega de trabalho (que não nos informaram quem) disse que foi somente um erro de execução. Ele disse que Haylin se descuidou e acabou morrendo, mas que o corpo Pôde ser trazido para um enterro digno..."

Hermione terminou de ler seu exemplar do Profeta para Gina e Rony e falou indignada:

--- Ah, veja se pode! "Somente um erro de execução"! Não é dita nenhuma palavra de consolo, somente a notícia crua e fria!

--- Calma, Mimi. --- disse Rony abraçando sua namorada e beijando seu pescoço--- Não se estressa não.

--- É melhor, né? --- disse "Mimi" aceitando o carinho oferecido por Rony em sua nuca.

Gina se levantou

--- Melhor eu ir indo... Harry não dormiu muito bem essa noite... Teve uns pesadelos.

E saiu batendo a porta.

**------------------------------------------------**

Na mansão Malfoy... após ler seu exemplar do Profeta, Draco foi conversar com Narcisa.

--- Mãe, você sabe se alguma Auror foi morta em combate conosco?

--- Não.

--- Não sabe?

--- Não. Nenhuma foi morta... Não são feitos combates diretos com os Aurors faz uma semana.

--- Estranho...

--- O que?

--- Aqui diz que uma Auror foi morta em uma missão...

--- Deixe-me ver isso. --- Narcisa puxou o Profeta da mão do filho. --- Não pode ser... É aquela idiota que tinha prendido o seu pai! Aha! Tomou o que merecia, hein!

--- Ela não era aquela animaga que entrou aqui em casa disfarçada de aranha?

--- Era.

Draco riu, mesmo que ele não quisesse mais essa vida de Comensal, ele queria vingança de seu pai.

--- Filho... agora que aquela lei idiota contra a escravidão dos Elfos Domésticos foi aprovada, nós estamos realmente "Ferrados"... Não têm como nós irmos na rua comprar o que precisamos, nós seríamos linchados!

--- E na Travessa do Tranco?

--- Ah, lá não se vende que eu preciso... --- Narcisa levantou-se do sofá, pegou sua bolsa e seguiu em direção à lareira.

--- Aonde você vai?

--- Não importa, o que importa é você fingir ser uma "pessoa normal"! --- Narcisa pegou um pouco de pó-de-flú e deu para o filho. --- Vamos para o Interior.

Draco assentiu, sabia exatamente o que a mãe queria dizer com o Normal, portanto tratou de jogar a capa negra de Hogwarts no sofá e pegar uma capa de couro negro. Draco sempre fora chique, mesmo quando era Normal.

XXXXX FIM DO CAPÍTULO XXXXX

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Autora**

**Oi! Alguém tenta adivinhar para onde a família Malfoy ta indo... Quero ver se alguém acerta. **

**Merchandising: Leiam minha Outra Fiction (PROFESSOR TOM)! Que já tem quatro capítulos e eu to fazendo o quinto... Está realmente bom!**


	2. A varinha

**Cap2. A varinha**

_Querido Diário,_

_Hoje o dia foi realmente estranho, eu digo, acho que estou ficando maluca. Vou contar detalhadamente, Diário, para você entender:_

_Eu estava lendo o meu livro quando, do andar de baixo, ouvi a voz de minha Tia Narcy e de meu priminho Digo. Me levantei de susto, estava morrendo de saudades de meu primo Digo... Ele é muito bonito, sabe Diário, tem olhos cinzentos e um cabelo loiro quase branco. Minha Tia Narcy é bem maneira, mas muito quieta e comportada, acho que é culpa do Tio Lulu. Ele sempre foi muito exigente, mas não o vejo faz um tempo._

_Engraçado, desde quando não o vi mais, Digo tem agido diferente; ele está mais revoltado contra a mãe... acho que Tio Lulu e Tia Narcy devem estar se separando, não sei direito._

_Bem, voltando ao assunto inicial, eu ouvi Tia Narcy falando com a vovó sobre meu livro. Ela disse que estava precisando muito dele. Eu estranhei, pensava que Tia Narcy não conhecesse meu livro... Ela disse que precisava consertar alguma coisa, mas eu não ouvi direito o que. Disse que se fosse vista na rua para comprar umA novA (era algo no feminino, isso eu tenho certeza) ela iria correr um grande risco._

_O que Tia Narcy quis dizer com esse "grande risco"? Não sei, só sei que continuei ouvindo._

--- Mãe, eu realmente preciso daquele livro!

_Diário, eu saí correndo para procurar uma coisa no meu livro. Abri na página 794 e dei uma olhada no capítulo de "Consertos"..._

_Hum... **Consertar**: _

"_**Casas**"... não, não acho que Tia Narcy queira consertar a casa dela..._

_... Que droga, não está em ordem alfabética!..._

"_**Vida**"... Como consertar uma vida?... Não, definitivamente não._

"_**Varinha**"... interessante. Mas será que a Tia Narcy tem uma? Vou perguntar pra ela quando tiver tempo..._

--- Priscila? --- _Tia Narcy chamou meu nome... acho que ela quer o livro, melhor fingir que não estava lendo-o... a voz da minha Tia não parecia muito amigável..._

--- Oi, Tia Narcy! --- _Corri para abrir a porta, mas ela já havia se aberto sozinha. SOZINHA?_

--- Minha querida sobrinha... --- _Tia Narcy falou melosa apertando minhas bochechas --- _Que quarto lindo esse seu!

--- Obrigada Tia Narcy. --- _Sorri.. acho que eu sorri um pouco cínica demais, porque a cara da minha Tia não foi a melhor..._

--- Priscila, por que você não vai conversar com Draco? Ele estava com muitas saudades de você.

--- Claro, Tia.

**------------------------------------------------**

Draco estava observando uma prataria antiga quando viu uma bela garota descendo as escadas. Ela tinha um cabelo castanho avermelhado que lhe descia pela cintura. Era alta, talvez da mesma altura que Draco, mesmo ele sendo um ano mais velho... Ambos tinham a mesma cor de pele e os olhos dela eram mais para verde do que para azul que nem os de Draco. Essa menina era sua prima "De mentirinha", como sua mãe gostava de chamar.

"_Ela nem desconfia de que Meu Lorde está preparando para ela... Até parece que aquela profecia estava certa... Nós fizemos tudo certo e essa garota não tem a menor chance de se tornar a maior inimiga de Voldemort... Nem ao menos um feitiço ela sabe... Coitada, vir de uma família tão puro sangue e não ter contato com a magia..."_

--- Oi, Digo! --- Draco ainda não entendia porque aquela menina insolente ousava chamá-lo daquele jeito.

--- Oi, Pri! --- A menina sorriu.

--- Como foram as férias?

--- Boas, ter que estudar naquela bosta de castelo é uma merda... Principalmente com o senhor Harry-Sou-Demais!

Priscila riu... fazia séculos que ela ouvia Draco falar mal desse tal de Harry Potty.

--- E as suas férias, Pri?

--- Começaram agora. --- Priscila finalmente descera as escadas e oferecera o sofá para Draco se sentar.

---'Tendi.

O avô de Priscila e Draco (só que de "mentirinha" para ambos) entrou pela porta do Jardim acompanhado da sua mulher.

--- Draco, meu netinho, quando sua avó me contou que vocês vieram para uma visita eu nem acreditei! Venha aqui, tem algo no jardim que eu quero te mostrar... --- Draco saiu com o avô, deixando a Priscila e a avó sozinhas.

**------------------------------------------------**

--- Minha neta, nós temos que ser rápidas. A história é o seguinte: Um: essa não é a sua família. Dois: seu destino é ajudar um garoto a matar um enorme bruxo das trevas. Três: Eu não podia estar te falando isso tudo, mas estou cansada de ver mortes para todos os lados, portanto não conte para ninguém. Somente faça o que eu mandar.

Priscila pensou que a avó estivesse ficando caduca, mas continuou calada.

--- Vá até a bolsa de sua Tia e a abra. Anda! --- a avó empurrou Pri na direção da bolsa. --- Não temos muito tempo... é só sua Tia achar o livro que ela desce!

Priscila resolveu fazer o que a vó lhe pedia, então foi abrir a bolsa de Narcisa Malfoy.

_Querido Diário,_

_Quando eu abri a bolsa da minha encontrei uma pena muito bonita, mas não parecia ser disso que minha vó falara... Fui mais a fundo. Achei uma coisa que me gelou. Lá, no fundo da bolsa de Tia Narcy, jazia um objeto de madeira com uns vinte e poucos centímetros. Ao pegá-lo, eu percebi que este estava partido ao meio e só um pequeno fiapo de madeira segurava ambos os lados juntos._

--- Vó, isso é uma varinha mágica? --- _perguntei, ao que minha vó respondeu que sim._

--- Experimente um feitiço que você andou treinando --- _Ela disse. _--- Mas que esse feitiço não seja muito complexo, pois a varinha está em maus tratos e não funcionará tão perfeitamente.

_Eu peguei a varinha quebrada e apontei para o teto._

_--- LUMUS! _

_Da ponta da varinha, irradiou-se uma luz intensa, clareando o Hall da casa de meus avós. Tomei um susto enorme, mas recuperei-me rapidamente. _

_Minha avó parecia muito feliz com o acontecido, mas no momento seguinte, trazia em sua face uma expressão de medo profundo._

_Olhei para trás e observei minha Tia Narcy descendo as escadas, com meu livro na mão._

_--- _O QUE VOCÊS PENSAM QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO! --- _ela gritou, jogando o livro no chão e correndo em minha direção._

--- Você é uma bruxa. --- _falou minha avó para mim. --- _Não deixe ninguém tirar isso de você!

--- É claro que ela é uma bruxa! Sua velha imbecil, porque não cumpriu o trato! Você estragou os planos do Lorde das Trevas! SUA VELHA IMBECIL!

--- Estou cansada de mentiras! Decidi que já era hora da srta.Vermont saber a verdade!

_Draco e meu avô apareceram na porta, assustados com a gritaria. _

--- Draco, me dá a sua varinha! --- _Tia Narcy ordenou, fuzilando minha avó com o olhar._

_Eu continuei estática, não conseguia parar de tremer. Era verdade, todos naquela sala eram bruxos, inclusive eu! A varinha caiu de minha mão e eu caí também, desmaiada._

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**N/A: O texto a seguir é a Priscila falando:**

Queridos Leitores,

Estou muito confusa. É verdade, eu sou uma bruxa. Fiquei tão feliz quando fiz meu primeiro feitiço. Aí tinha que aparecer a Titia Narcy pra avacalhar minha felicidade! Tem uma coisa que eu ainda não entendi...

Porque vocês não estão postando nenhuma review? Minha criadora me disse se vocês não revisarem ela não vai continuar a história. A MINHA HISTÓRIA! Eu quero saber o que vai acontecer, não confio muito nesses bruxos do mal. Eles são malignos e pelo que e me lembre vovó disse que eu tenho que ajudar um garoto a matar o bruxo das trevas muito poderoso. EU TÔ COM MEDO! Por favor, mandem Reviews para minha criadora continuar a história e eu saber o que vai acontecer comigo!

Com carinho, Priscila Vermont


	3. Memórias Perdidas

**Cap3. Lembranças perdidas**

_Agora que eu acordei, percebi que estou trancada em meu quarto, sozinha. O primeiro andar está silencioso... Não quero nem pensar no que aqueles bruxos do mal vão fazer comigo. De acordo com o meu livro, eles podem até me matar com um simples feitiço._

_Estou ouvindo passos subindo as escadas. Vou escondê-lo, Diário._

Priscila jogou o Diário embaixo da cama e correu para o lugar mais longe da porta, que no instante seguinte havia se explodido em milhares de pedaços.

Um homem de aparência horrível apareceu. Ele era muito alto, não tinha um nariz, tinha uma pele branca como de alguém muito doente e olhos vermelhos, com as pupilas cortadas verticalmente. Parecia um defunto que esquecera de ir ao seu próprio enterro.

--- Qual seu nome? --- ele perguntou, sua voz era mortal e fria.

--- Pri-pri-Priscila Vermont, senhor.

--- Quem você acha que eu sou?

--- Acho que és um bru-bruxo. --- gaguejou.

--- Bom. Agora, você não vai achar mais nada. --- O bruxo de aparência sinistra pegou sua varinha e mirou a garota. --- _Obliviate!_

Priscila caiu desmaiada e só acordou uma semana depois.

_Querido Novo Diário,_

_Eu perdi meu antigo diário, portanto comprei você. _

_Estou realmente muito triste, Diário: perdi meu livro, meu Diário antigo e minha avó._

_Hoje faz uma semana que as férias começaram e finalmente vim para a casa de meus avós. Ao chegar aqui na fazenda, encontrei meu avô chorando. Ele disse que minha avó havia morrido há uma semana e ontem fora o enterro. _

_Minha avó tivera um enfarto._

_Meu livro sumiu. Eu tinha certeza de o ter guardado aqui no meu quarto, mas não estou com cabeça para procurá-lo, a morte de minha vó fora realmente um choque.Eu não estava muito preparada para isso, mas acho que consigo superar._

_O estranho é que mesmo eu tentando, não consigo lembrar do conteúdo daquele livro... só pedaços. Por exemplo, eu me lembro de um pedaço que falava assim: "No mundo não existe gente boa ou gente má. Existe apenas o poder e os fracos demais para entendê-lo" _

_Estou realmente triste, tudo que existe nessa casa me faz chorar. Do tapete que minha vó limpava à comida que ela queimava. Acho que vou pedir para meu avô me deixar passar essas férias com Cat. Os pais dela vão entender... _

_Beijos, Pri_

_---------------------------------------------------_

Harry andava de um lado para o outro durante uma reunião no Largo Grimmauld, agora que se tornara maior de idade, ele virara um membro da Ordem da Fênix.

--- Potter, o que você faz aí sozinho? --- perguntou Quim Shacklebolt.

--- Estou só pensando... Acho que já está na hora de ir procurá-los... --- Falou Harry com a responsabilidade pesando no peito --- Acho que já está na hora de cumprir meu destino...

--- Você quem sabe, Potter, só não se apresse muito. --- falou uma voz detrás de Harry.

--- Professora.

--- Potter, ontem nós recebemos uma carta de uma senhora, falando que a srta.Vermont ainda está viva. --- Minerva respirou fundo --- Lembra-se de Dumbledore alguma vez falar o nome dela?

--- Não... mas o sr.Weasley me contou sobre uma profecia que falava de uma menina que me ajudaria a matar Voldemort, mas desapareceu.

--- É, exatamente essa garota. Ela é sete meses mais nova que você, ou seja, Voldemort teve tempo de sobra para roubá-la em seu nascimento e colocá-la sob os cuidados de alguns comensais. Era isso que a carta dizia: Que a menina fora escondida de tudo que fosse mágico para não representar perigo para Voldemort... E o mais importante, a carta dizia que Priscila Vermont está viva e saudável. A história dela parece muito com a sua, Potter; Ela nasceu uma grande bruxa, mas nunca tivera chance de tornar-se essa grande bruxa.

--- E o que vocês pretendem fazer? Esperar outra carta dizendo onde essa menina se encontra!

--- Não, Potter. --- dessa vez foi Quim quem falou --- A auror que estava encarregada do caso descobriu onde ela se encontrava, mas por algum motivo, no dia em que fora lá confirmar, Haylin Hony morreu...

--- Mas alguém foi lá! Alguém trouxe o corpo dela! – esbravejou Harry irritado.

--- Sim, alguém foi lá. --- disse McGonagall pesarosa. --- Mas a srta.Vermont já havia sumido novamente.

--- Então... eu ainda devo esperar enquanto Voldemort faz mais vitimas?

--- Sim, Harry. --- Falou Lupin que vinha pelo corredor. --- E Voldemort também parece estar esperando alguma coisa. Vocês perceberam que ele não ataca ninguém faz duas semanas?

--- Sim, Remus...

--- Devem ser as comemorações. --- Harry falou irritado e subiu para o seu quarto --- Ninguém faz nada mesmo... A não ser se casar e me mandarem de volta praquela casa dos meus tios... Ai, Merlin... Bando de incompetentes!

------------------------------------------

Uma semana depois...

Priscila e sua amiga Cat estavam voltando animadas do shopping, quando Priscila percebeu alguém muito estranho as seguindo. Ela o vira por um reflexo da vitrine do shopping, mas agora as amigas já tinham andado mais de três quarteirões, e Priscila o viu novamente, dessa vez por um espelho de um carro.

--- Cat, não olha para trás, mas eu acho que estamos sendo seguidas.

A menina, automaticamente deu uma olhada por cima do ombro.

--- Merda, Cat! Falei para não olhar!

Quando Priscila se virou para ver se o homem continuava lá, ele havia desaparecido.

--- Que estranho... --- Cat relembrou da figura do homem: Ombros largos, alto, cabelo castanho-claro e em seu rosto havia cicatrizes. Foram essas cicatrizes que assustaram Cat na primeira vez que o vira... E isso fazia uma semana...

--- Eu conheço esse cara! --- exclamou Cat --- Já vi aquele rosto em algum lugar! Não me esqueceria daquelas cicatrizes! Eu conheço ele!

--- Cala a boca! --- Priscila estava começando a ficar nervosa. --- Ele tinha alguma coisa na mão...

--- Oh, Meu Deus, uma arma!

--- SShhhh! --- Priscila puxou Cat para dentro de uma loja que nunca vira antes. --- Temos que tomar cuidado, ele me pareceu muito estranho... e se tivesse uma arma de verdade, cuidado redobrado! --- Pri suspirou lentamente --- Agora a gente sai daqui e vamos o mais rápido...

--- O que as duas damas desejam? --- Falou m homem muito feio do balcão. Só agora as meninas repararam nele... e em todas as outras pessoas dentro daquela loja. Loja não, aquilo era um bar muito do mixuruca... Onde só tinha gente estranha fazendo coisas mais estranhas ainda.

O homem voltou a chamar pelas duas garotas, mas elas não o ouviram, estavam contemplando uma família de pessoas muito ruivas e sardentas. Havia a mãe, baixa e gorducha, com cabelos ruivos encaracolados curtos. O pai quase não tinha mais cor em seu cabelo, mas o pouco cabelo vermelho que lhe restava era de uma coloração muito intensa. Havia dois gêmeos com roupas muito escandalosas e cabeleiras idênticas, cada um com um chapéu pontudo na cabeça. E por final, havia uma garota, da idade de Cat e Priscila.

XxX FIM DO CAPITULO XxX

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Very small chap... Gente, desculpa, mas eu me empolguei além da conta e acabei escrevendo o próximo cap adiantado... Tive que cortar aqui para não cafundir as idéias de vcs... **

**Gandalf Dumblemore: **Vlw, essa fic originou-se de um sonho que eu tive. Legal né? XD Aqui está a continuação, espero que goste!


	4. Encontros e Desencontros

**Cap4. Encontros e Desencontros**

O sr.Weasley conhecia aquela menina de algum lugar.

Ele puxou a manga da mulher e ela concordou com a cabeça.

--- Queridas, o que duas gracinhas como vocês fazem aqui? --- perguntou a sra.Weasley andando rapidamente na direção das visitantes.

Mas Priscila deu três passos para trás e puxara a amiga, apontando para algo na mão de um dos gêmeos. Lá estava, o mesmo objeto que elas viram na mão do Seguidor.

--- Nós entramos aqui por engano... --- Priscila se virara para abrir a porta. --- Não queríamos atrapalhar, então já vamos...

--- Por que a pressa? – falou um dos homens que estava sentado na bancada do bar, com o rosto coberto por uma manta.

--- Ninguém está pedindo a sua opinião, Mundungo! --- Ralhou a sra.Weasley.

Priscila já estava com a mão na maçaneta, quando alguém deu de cara com a porta, pelo lado de fora.

--- Lupin está realmente sem senso de direção... --- falou um dos gêmeos rindo.

--- Isso tudo foi culpa de vocês, a principio! --- a sra.Weasley berrou para os filhos.

A porta do Caldeirão Furado se abriu e o Seguidor das meninas entrou, as cumprimentando.

Priscila e Cat ficaram mais assustadas ainda.

--- Quem são vocês! --- Priscila perguntou, enquanto Cat se virava e tentava abrir a porta para sair, mas esta estava trancada.

--- Deixem-nos sair! --- gritou Cat.

--- Você pode ir. --- o sr.Weasley fez um aceno com a varinha e a porta se abriu. Cat fora empurrada para fora do recinto e a porta novamente se trancou.

--- O que vocês querem?--- perguntou Priscila, controlando-se.

--- Queremos contar a verdade. Só isso. --- falou a sra.Weasley carinhosamente, enquanto do lado de fora, Cat ligava para alguém de seu celular.

--- Eu não conheço vocês! Deixe-me sair daqui!

--- Quando terminarmos de falar nós deixaremos. --- falou o homem das cicatrizes. --- Mas aqui não é o melhor lugar para falarmos sobre isso... talvez um lugar mais particular!

--- Não vou a lugar nenhum, a não ser fora daqui!

--- Que Gênio... --- falou o outro Gêmeo.

--- Ninguém te perguntou nada! --- Priscila estava começando a ficar nervosa.

--------------------

Do lado de fora, o telefone de Cat não pegava... E as pessoas que passavam na rua eram tão suspeitas quanto as que estavam no bar. Só restou a Catherine rezar pelo melhor.

--------------------

--- Não vão me deixar sair! --- Pri falou, entrando no jogo e fazendo cara de uma louca que acabou de sair do manicômio. --- Então eu explodo esse lugar.

--- Que! --- dessa vez foi o sr.Weasley que falou, começando a suar. Uma veia saltou em sua têmpora.

--- É surdo? Eu disse que vou explodir esse lugar!

Priscila pensou:

"Bem, são todos louco, se vestem como malucos... talvez eu me dê bem"

--- Você não pode explodir esse lugar! --- exclamou Tom, o barman --- Existem leis que proíbem...

--- Ha! --- interrompeu a menina, antes que o cara feio estragasse seu plano --- Vocês acham que me impedem? --- "Esses britânicos apavorados com terrorismo..." Pensou --- Leis! Desde quando as leis são cumpridas? --- e finalizou, com uma risada maligna.

--- Querida --- falou a sra.Weasley nervosa. --- Não precisa exagerar...

--- Exagerar? --- exclamou um dos gêmeos --- Ela é só um protótipo de bruxa! Não conseguiria explodir nem um balão de festa com um alfinete!

"Bruxa? Ele me chamou de BRUXA? Meu Deus! São todos loucos!"

Mas isso a deu uma idéia. Se desse certo, seria sua salvação.

XXX FIM DO CAPITULO XXX

Gente, mil e duas desculpas! Eu não to muito criativa esses dias e sem reviews piora as coisas...


	5. A verdade fugiu novamente

**Cap5: A verdade fugiu novamente**

--- Deixe só eu pegar a minha varinha-mágica... aí sim vocês verão o que é bom. --- disse Priscila.

--- Varinha? Você disse varinha? --- perguntou Lupin.

--- É... v-a-r-i-n-h-a.

--- Você sabe que é bruxa? --- perguntou a sra.Weasley confusa.

--- Dãããã. --- Priscila estava começando a gostar. Aqueles loucos eram muito idiotas mesmo.

--- Você sabe fazer feitiços?

--- Até um idiota saberia fazer.

--- Você sabe quem você é na verdade?

Aquele papo furado estava ficando enjoativo.

--- Priscila Juliette Vermont. Com dois Tês. --- ela riu.

Lupin começava a ficar desconfiado.

--- Você foi treinada por quem? Aonde? --- ele perguntou.

Essa a pegou de surpresa, tinha que inventar uma boa mentira.

--- Pelo maior bruxo das trevas de todos os tempos.

O bar, movimentado, calou-se.

--- O-o que vo-você disse? --- perguntou Tom.

--- É surdo? --- disse ela puxando a mochila do colégio e a abrindo. --- Deixe-me achar minha varinha e limparei seus ouvidos rapidamente.

--- Abra a porta! --- falou Tom nervoso. ---- Abra agora!

O sr.Weasley obedeceu. Não podia arriscar a vida de outra pessoa.

---------------------

--- O que eles queriam! --- falou Cat nervosa, quando Pri saiu do bar.

--- Eles são um bando de malucos... --- Priscila riu --- Eu falei que era uma bruxa e ia explodir o lugar.

Cat soltou uma gargalhada que assustou uma velhinha transeunte.

--- Você falou o que?

--- O pior... eles acreditaram!

As duas caíram em gostosas gargalhadas, mas nem perceberam que um dos homens do bar as seguia.

Lupin fez sinal para três membros da Ordem, que o aguardavam na rua.

_Querido Diário,_

_Hoje o dia foi muito muito muito estranho. Eu quase fui seqüestrada por uns malucos que acreditavam em bruxaria e coisas do tipo... O engraçado, é que havia crianças com essas pessoas, e elas também pareciam acreditar! Deve ser algum tipo de religião ou coisa parecida... só pode ser isso._

_Bem, acho que estou ficando com mania de perseguição... Estou olhando para a janela nesse exato momento, e acabei de reparar em uma pomba branca no telhado da casa em frente... Eu acho que a vi hoje durante a aula... Tenho quase certeza, ela estava perambulando no parapeito da janela da minha sala de aula. Tenho certeza que é a mesma pomba... Branca com uma pinta preta na cabeça. É, definitivamente é a mesma pomba. Que ela quer comigo? Ela está parada naquele telhado faz mais de hora, sem se mexer! _

_Ah, Diário, acho que estou ficando maluca..._

_Beijos, Pri_

--- St.James, rua da esquina do "Bar Pequeno", nº 28. --- Falou Lupin na primeira reunião do dia. --- Ela parece saber alguma coisa...

--- Parece! --- gritou Mundungo --- Ela quase explodiu o bar!

--- O que? --- perguntou McGonagall, que liderava a mesa.

--- Ela só estava blefando... --- Sr.Weasley ergueu a voz. --- Ela só é mais esperta do que pensávamos...

--- Tão esperta que não pôde ver todas as evidências que esfregamos na fussa dela?

--- É meio complicado convencer uma adolescente de que ela é uma bruxa, Minerva...

Harry, que passara a reunião inteira sentado, levantou-se para falar.

--- Se ela é tão importante, e vocês já tem o endereço, porque não vão lá e fazem alguma coisa!

--- É complicado...

--- Complicado? Realmente, é complicadíssimo... para os macacos! Eu não vejo vocês fazendo alguma coisa que realmente preste! Só saem... voltam e trazem relatórios memorizados! Até uma criança conseguiria fazer algo mais útil!

--- Sr.Potter! --- ralhou Minerva.

--- Que?

--- Você tem que entender --- falou Lupin --- A casa está ultra vigiada. Nós precisamos de um bom plano para podermos agir.

--- Então cadê esse plano! Não vi ninguém mexendo o ra...

--- POTTER!

_Querido Diário,_

_Já se passaram dois dias desde o encontro com os malucos e eu estou ficando cada vez mais paranóica. Aquele pombo branco continua me seguindo... e ontem eu tive um sonho super esquisito. Sonhei que um garoto de olhos verdes me acordava no meio da noite, e me levava para um lugar onde aqueles malucos se reuniam. E eles me diziam que eu era quem faltava e blábláblá.. Não me pergunte o que isso significa, estou cada vez pior._

_Diário, há algo que me incomoda muito... estou com uma sensação estranha. De que algo vai acontecer... talvez eu seja reprovada no teste de matemática. Ai, Jesus! Eu preciso verificar as respostas no meu livro... _

Priscila procurou em sua mochila, mas o livro não estava lá.

"_Ô droga, eu esqueci o livro na casa do vovô."_

Na Ordem da Fênix...

--- Não chegamos à tempo. --- disse m bruxo alto de cartola --- Ela já havia saído... não sei aonde foi, mas não deve demorar muito...

--- Certo. Voltaremos lá amanhã.

Depois de meia hora de viagem de trem, Priscila e Cat chegaram na casa dos avós de Pri.

--- Pri, --- alertou Cat --- Não demore, mamãe não pede saber que a gente veio tão longe, e o pior, que nós faltamos a aula para virmos aqui.

--- Pode deixar, em dez minutos eu acho o livro.

As duas entraram na antiga casa.

--- Se quiser algo, é só falar, mas não faça nenhum barulho, meu avô deve estar dormindo... E é melhor ele não me ver aqui...

--- OK.. eu fico aqui vigiando.

--- Valeu.

Pri subiu as escadas sorrateiramente. Até chegar ao seu querido quarto.

"_Onde eu deixei o livro?"_

Olhou dentro dos armários.Nada.

Na gaveta.Nada.

Na estante de quinquilharias.Nada.

Então, lhe ocorreu que o livro poderia ter caído embaixo da cama... por isso ela o havia esquecido.

Pri jogou-se no chão e achou seu livro lá.

"_Eu devia ter imaginado"_

Puxou o livro.

"_Hei, esse não é o meu livro... é o meu antigo diário!"_

XXX FIM DO CAPITULO XXX

**Tam tam tam tam...**

**Suspense. Adoro fazer suspense. E aí? Alguém gostou do capitulo? É eu sei que demorou pacas para atualizar, mas valeu a pena, né? Bem, um beijão para a Manu Black, que gosta dessa fic.**


	6. Expedições memórias perdidas

**Cap.6. Expedições pelas memórias perdidas**

"_Hei, esse não é o meu livro... é o meu antigo diário!"_

Priscila abriu o pequeno livro e ouviu um estalo acontecer na sua própria cabeça, seguido de uma forte dor.

--- Aí, merda! --- Priscila repassava em sua mente a imagem de um homem alto e branco, que lhe roubara parte de sua vida. --- Meu Deus, meu Deus, meu Deus! Aquele cara apagou a minha memória!

Priscila, apavorada com todos os acontecimentos que ela lembrara, colocou o Diário por baixo de sua blusa e saiu correndo do quarto, quase caindo às escadas ao tropeçar em um dos últimos degraus.

--- O que está havendo, Pri? --- Cat estava preocupada.

--- Shhhhh! A gente tem que sair daqui o mais rápido possível!

--- Por que? Eu to com fome!

--- Cala a boca, Cat! Nós vamos sair daqui agora!

Priscila puxou a amiga pelo braço e abriu a porta da rua, correndo o mais rápido possível para pegar as bicicletas na estrada e seguirem para a estação de trem... mas...

Ouviu-se um alto estalo.

--- Que merda foi essa? --- Cat se jogou no chão.

--- É tiro! --- Priscila fez o mesmo e se pôs ao lado da amiga, com as mãos na cabeça.

A porta da casa que elas acabaram de deixar se abriu e um velho esquelético, de pijama, óculos fundo de garrafa, com um olhar vidrado e uma espingarda de dois canos na mão, saiu berrando:

--- Seu ladrão filho de uma Mula, eu te pego, bicho ruim!

Priscila olhou para o avô apavorada, seu cérebro dividido em duas situações.

Na primeira, elas continuavam fugindo e corriam o risco de levarem bala, sendo confundidas com ladrões.

Na segunda, ela se levantava e falava para o avô quem era. Ele faria um interrogatório de "o que elas faziam lá" e acabaria descobrindo que Pri se lembrou de TUDO. Ambas acabariam mortas ou pior...

Pri ouviu um farfalhar de folhas ao seu lado e Cat estava de pé, com as mãos levantadas.

--- Ola, Senhor Vermont! Sou eu, Catherine, a amiga da Priscila! Somos só nós, não há ladrão...

Priscila sentiu o sangue gelar quando o avô a encarou.

--- O que você está escondendo aí, mocinha? --- acusou velho, aproximando os óculos dos olhos para ver melhor. --- Um livro?

Cat olhou para Priscila que se levantava.

--- Não, Vô. Não estou escondendo nada.

--- Estás bem gordinha, então...

Cat deixou escapar uma risada.

--- Mas então... --- o velho foi se aproximando, e as duas deram passos à trás.

--- Err... a gente já estava de saída! --- berrou Pri.

--- Saída? Mas vocês nem entraram. Eu nem sei a que devo a honra da visita surpresa.

--- É que... é que... --- Cat gaguejou.

--- É que...?

--- É que eu tava sentindo saudade da Vovó. E pedi a Cat para virmos aqui para eu lembrar dela viva.

--- Hum... --- o velho coçou o queixo e apontou a espingarda para as meninas. --- Me mostre o que você está escondendo que eu deixo vocês irem embora.

--- Avô? Você teria coragem de atirar na sua netinha?

--- Não... não teria coragem de atinha na Minha Netinha.

Priscila olhou para Cat, que tremia compulsivamente.

--- Não pergunta por que, mas quando eu gritar "agora", nós corremos, montamos as bikes e vamos embora sem piscar. Ok? --- sussurrou.

--- Que?

Priscila andou em direção do chiqueiro e, com uma forte porrada, abriu a porta. Os porcos saíram correndo e guinchando desesperadamente. Um deles foi na direção de dentro da casa, dando um esbarrão no velho e o fazendo cair.

--- Agora!

As duas fugiram, enquanto o idoso tentava se levantar com sua "terceira perna".

----------------------------

No trem...

--- O que aconteceu, Pri? O que é que você tava escondendo? Como você pôs a minha vida na esperança de um porco acertar seu avô!

--- É que um dos porcos tem uma fobia de aranhas. A vovó costumava cuidar dele dentro de casa.

--- Ah. Mas, o que você tava escondendo?

--- Nada... você não iria acreditar mesmo se eu contasse. Nem eu estou acreditando... Só preciso ficar sozinha pra pensar, ok?

--- Aham. Então eu vou dar uma volta no vagão.

--- Não! --- Priscila levantou, segurando o Diário colado no corpo --- Eu preciso de um ar também. Deixa que eu vou.

E Priscila nunca mais voltou para a cabine da amiga.

Passando pelo terceiro vagão, Priscila já estava com saudades da amiga, mas ela já havia decidido. Para o bem de Cat, elas deviam ficar sem se ver.


	7. O enfim encontro

**Cap7. Enfim te achei**

**(N/A: a partir deste ponto da história, são usados personagens perpétuos (exp: Sonho, Desejo, Morte, etc...), inspirados na revista em quadrinhos "Sandman", de Neil Gaimen)**

Para o bem de Cat, elas deviam ficar sem se ver.

Foi aí que, andando distraída, Pri não ouviu um estalo atrás dela, como se um pneu de bicicleta tivesse estourado, e então, a próxima coisa que sentiu foi o seu braço sendo puxado e um rosto branco se enquadrando a sua frente, seguido por outros três estalos, e uma luz vermelha, a ultima luz que viu antes de sua visão ser obscurecida por uma nuvem negra.

---------------

Quando a luz voltou, Pri se viu em um quarto escuro, com um colchão sem cama, uma porta aparentemente trancada e uma janela totalmente aberta. Seu diário, seu único amigo, estava jogado a um canto.

Priscila correu para a janela, mais a coragem de pulá-la fugiu quando olhou para o lado de fora.

--- Merda! Isso deve ter uns quarenta andares!

Priscila ficou encarando o chão, a uns 120 metros abaixo, um precipício de arrepiar o cabelo da meia careca do seu avô. Nada podia fazer. Guardou seu diário debaixo da blusa, e foi a um canto, pegou um pedaço de madeira no chão, pronta para arrebentar com a porta.

--- Três... dois...um!

AHHHHHH!

Ela mal tocara na porta que esta se escancarara. Priscila não conseguiu frear a tempo e bateu com o pedaço de pau na cara de Narcisa, que estava entrando. A loira caiu desmaiada no chão. Com certeza, não esperava ser tão bem recebida.

--- Algum problema, Mana? --- perguntou uma mulher do andar debaixo.

--- Nenhum --- Pri imitou a voz de Narcisa... que magicamente soou desgostosa e metida.

--- Eu achei ter ouvido você gritar...!

--- Não fui eu...! --- A voz precisa de Narcisa saiu da boca de Pri --- Acho que a pirralha não agüentou de emoção em ver a Titia!

"Imbecil...bruxa velha!"

Priscila olhou para um lado do corredor, mas não havia saída, a única opção que lhe restava para fugir daquele lugar era descer as escadas e enfrentar os perigos que lhe aparecerem.

Então, Pri voltou para guardar seu diário dentro da blusa e sair dali. Só não esperava ser recebida por quem menos desejava, a sra.Bellatriz Black.

--- Ó, pequena criança... aonde pensas que vai? Você foi uma menina má, sabia! Por isso vai ser castigada. _Cruccio!_

-------------------------------

À beira da Loucura, Priscila acorda exatamente no lugar onde caíra. A única coisa que lembrava era da dor, e sabia que tinha gritado muito, mas não ouviu seus berros.

Rapidamente, Pri constatou que seu diário jazia caído longe, perto da janela, e ainda restavam pequenas fagulhas do fogo que Bellatriz provavelmente rogara nele. _Minhas memórias. Minhas memórias. Não resta mais nada. Não tenho mais passado, não terei futuro, e vivo o meu presente presa, á beira da morte... ou pior, da loucura._

--------------------------------

_Passa-se o tempo, horas e horas, e eu continuo aqui, sentada nesse colchão, dividindo meu único espaço com os ratos e insetos. Não vejo pior jeito de acabar a vida. Camundongos, não tenho nojo deles... não, eu posso vê-los, e o que sempre me deu medo foi o desconhecido; o que me espera abaixo das escadas, no primeiro andar._

_De vez em quando ouço vozes, mas quem me dera conseguir entender o que elas dizem. Nem tento, pois meus ouvidos se recusam a ouvir o pior._

_Foi quando eu ouvi um alto barulho no andar debaixo. Uma batida muito forte contra a minha porta, seguida de outra investida contra minha janela._

_Primeiro foi a porta que caiu, e quem me esperava do outro lado era a mulher malvada que me amaldiçoara. Quando a janela partiu-se em milhões de cacos de vidro, foi a vez de um garoto de minha idade entrar voando pelo quarto._

_--- Venha logo! --- ele disse._

_Era a minha ultima esperança, já que eu estava claramente delirando._

_--- Vamos! _

_Eu segurei a mão estendida a mim, e embarquei na garupa de algo que eu me recuso a acreditar ser verdade. Uma vassoura. Uma vassoura voadora._

_Eu só posso estar totoca das idéias._

_Quando me segurei às costas do garoto, fechei instintivamente meus olhos, mas pude sentir uma forte brisa passar sob meus pés, quando estes saíram do chão. _

_---------------------_

_Eu só podia estar delirando, e com certeza estava, pois continuo presa, numa sala de aparência velha e chique. O colchão agora está em cima de uma cama de verdade. Há uma poltrona muito bonita ao meu lado, e eu posso ver pilhas e mais pilhas de livros sobre prateleiras, e uma lareira acesa, aquecendo um lugar que nada tinha haver com maldade. Um lugar aconchegante. Mas ainda sim uma prisão. Não havia janela, e a única porta permanecia encostada. Só que o medo do desconhecido a deixava tão trancada quanto uma simples chave conseguiria deixar._

_Aconchegada debaixo das cobertas, protegida do frio e de qualquer coisa que venha me machucar, eu continuava calada, observando o vão da porta aberta. Aquilo era a liberdade, aquilo era a opressão, aquilo era o medo. A qualquer momento, um monstro iria colocar sua pata naquela abertura e a porta iria abrir, rangendo que nem nos filmes de terror._

_E foi exatamente o que aconteceu. Uma mão apareceu na fenda, mas não era pegajosa, não havia verrugas ou sequer era enrugada. Era uma mão lisa e de aparência macia. A mão de um jovem._

_--- Ola. Você está bem? --- ele me perguntou. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam por trás dos óculos e dos cabelos negros que lhe caiam o rosto. --- Eu me chamo Harry Potter. E você deve ser...?_

_Eu permaneci quieta, por mais jovial e convidativa que era a imagem daquele garoto no auge dos seus primeiros anos como adulto, eu sabia como os olhos podiam enganar. Traiçoeiros, sim, eles eram._

_--- Priscila, não é?_

_--- Vermont. --- eu disse, ainda desconfiada. Aqueles olhos... pareciam um _sonho

_--- Certo, senhorita Vermont. Eu sei que muita coisa aconteceu em tão pouco tempo, e eu não sou a melhor pessoa para lhe portar as noticias, mas nós precisamos da sua ajuda. --- Disse Potter._

_--- Quem seria "Nós"? _

_--- É uma longa história..._

_--- E tenho tempo. Não estou presa aqui?_

_--- Certamente, parece que está._

_--- Então... que são vocês?_

_--- Pode parecer estranho, mas nós somos bruxos, incluindo você. Lutamos contra um bruxo das trevas chamado Voldemort, e esperamos que você nos ajude a descobrir como acabar com ele._

_--- Eu? Bruxa? Não me parece nada estranho. O que me está cutucando a cabeça é como eu vou poder ajudar vocês a acabar com esse tal de Vou-de-Moto, se eu não conheço nenhum truque de mágica. A única coisa que eu aprendi foi a acender uma lâmpada com um pedaço de madeira. _Lubus_ ou alguma coisa parecida._

_--- Você quer dizer, _Lumus...

_--- É... isso aí. Como eu posso ajudar vocês, se eu nem sei quem sou!_

_Duas pessoas entraram no quarto. Um homem muito magro e de aparência doente, e uma mulher de faces severas e imponentes._

_--- Isso é normal, querida. --- disse o homem querendo ser amigável --- Na adolescência eu também não fazia idéia de quem eu era. Coisa passageira..._

_McGonagall e Priscila lhe olharam com o mesmo "look" opressor._

_--- Lupin, eu dispenso as piadinhas... --- disse a mulher severa. _

_--- Desculpe, Minerva, não quis ofender._

_--- Então, querida. --- disse McGonagall para Priscila --- Tem alguém que precisa lhe conhecer._

_--- Quem? --- perguntei, curiosa. Afinal, o que eu serviria para essas pessoas malucas? _

_--- Seu nome é Trelawney. Ela lhe precisa lhe passar algo urgentemente. Não agüenta mais o fardo, sabe?_

_--- Que fardo? –- perguntei. Eu também não quero nenhum fardo!_

_--- O fardo de saber o destino dos mortos. --- explicou Lupin._

_--- A PROFESSORA TRELAWNEY?Que? Como assim? --- perguntou Harry surpreso._

_--- Sibila? --- riu McGonagall --- Não, claro que não... A Tataravó dela. _

_FIM DO CAPITULO_


End file.
